Egoísmo de Amor
by Leonor de Eboli
Summary: ONE SHOT::::Cuando la mujer que amas acude a tí solo por el interés de salvarse a si misma y a tí no te importa, ¿Quién es mas egoísta?...asi es rompo todos mis esquemas y hago un Serena-Darien, ¡Feliz cumpleaños cangrejos! pero juro que no lo haré más.


**Egoísmo de Amor…**

_Te quiero así, con celos y con rabia,  
con toda la potencia de la sangre  
y sin claudicaciones en el alma…._

El hombre de elegante tuxedo negro camina por la sala de su mansión, su silueta elegante y altiva luce aquella noche mucho más estilizada, su traje perfecto, el cabello negro peinado correctamente, un botón de rosa roja en su ojal…es como si estuviera vestido para una fiesta o reunión importante; sus ojos azules vagan por los lugares llenos de obras de arte, esculturas, sillones costosos y todo el lujo que se puede permitir un hombre de su elevada posición económica, pero el hombre mira todo aquello con hastío, con la mirada apagada de aquel que está harto del lujo, al fin llega hasta el comedor y observa a su mayordomo que prepara unos jarrones con rosas rojas.

-Artemis, ¿Les diste el día libre a la servidumbre como pedí?.-cuestiona el joven.

-Así es señor, lo hice, todos estaremos fuera lo que queda de la noche como Usted ordenó, yo estaba por irme, solo deseaba arreglar los floreros, como dijo, rosas rojas como aquella vez, la cena está servida y caliente, el vino tinto a su punto, todo listo.-dice el hombre de cabello blanco inclinándose ante su señor.

-Gracias Artemis.-dice este.

-Señor, ¿Está seguro de que "Ella" vendrá?.-cuestiona el mayordomo.

-No lo estoy Artemis, es igual que todos los años, el 24 de Junio en la noche la espero, preparo todo como aquel día para recibirla, y solo veo pasar los minutos en el reloj deseando que aparezca, después de convencerme que no vino, entonces decido esperar al año que viene.-con resignación el joven tomando el hombro de su mayordomo.-pero, sin embargo Artemis, sé que esta noche será diferente, ella vendrá, si no por su propia decisión, lo hará por interés.-añade él con enigmática sonrisa.

-Le deseo suerte Señor, ahora me retiro.-acaba inclinándose el asalariado mientras se aleja del comedor, Darien Shields camina ahora por la elegante mesa mirando como su mayordomo ha preparado la mejor vajilla, el vino y el carro de metal con la cena servida protegida por una bandeja plateada, los floreros con las rosas rojas derramando su aroma singular por todo el comedor, el hombre sonríe luego al ver el reloj, las ocho cincuenta y nueve, dando ya las campanadas para anunciar las nueve.

-Debes venir, tienes que venir…así tu interés sea solo mi muerte-murmura el elegante joven y saliendo de allí se sienta en un sillón de la sala mirando con sus ojos azules e insistentes la puerta de acceso a la mansión, los minutos pasan con angustiosa lentitud, las campanadas del enorme reloj de péndulo anuncian ya la hora completa y aquel hombre recarga abatido su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, cierra los ojos.-vamos, toca el timbre, ¡hazlo!…-añade con evidente ansia, al fin el reloj calla y no hay respuesta alguna, Darien se levanta del sillón y da media vuelta.-no vendrás, quizá el año que viene…-añade apretando el puño con furia, pero justo en ese momento el sonido del timbre anuncia a un visitante, al escuchar el timbre el rostro del joven cambia de la más completa desolación a la alegría mas desbordada, sus ojos brillan y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus rasgos viriles y atractivos, camina con rapidez llegando a la puerta, la cual abre, una sombra aparece en el dintel, el hombre la mira.-sabía que vendrías…-dice él, la silueta da paso a una mujer que atraviesa el umbral de la puerta entrando en la mansión y la luz ilumina sus bellos rasgos.

_Te quiero como un hombre enamorado,  
que comparte la vida y la esperanza  
pero no el tiempo del objeto amado…_

-No tengo mucho tiempo, solo vine por la carta.-dice la bella mujer rubia con peinado de dos coletas mirando con mal contenido odio al joven.-espero que la tengas.-amenaza la chica.

-Tranquila, claro que la tengo, pero eso no evita que al menos pases.-añade el joven con solicitud evidente acercándose a la chica, esta se hace hacia atrás como quien se acerca al fuego.-¿puedo… quitarte el abrigo?...-dice Darien, la rubia lo mira desconfiada.

-No he venido a charlar contigo Darien, solo dame la carta.-insiste ella.

-Te la daré Serena, pero si la quieres, debes entrar por ella, así que…¿Me das tu abrigo?.-insiste el chico, ella entonces parece entender que no tiene más salida y deja que el joven le quite el abrigo negro de pieles, Darien pone sus manos en los hombros de la chica y retira el abrigo, un momento se haya de espaldas a ella, aspirando su perfume con fruición, ella siente escalofríos en cuanto él pone sus manos sobre ella y le retira la prenda, dejando ver su bella figura envuelta en un vestido del mismo tono que el abrigo, elegante y discreto pero que en ella se ve sencillamente encantador, o al menos eso le parece a Darien quien deja el abrigo en el perchero.-la carta está en la sala…-dice él y camina delante de ella cerrando la puerta, Serena duda en seguirlo, pero al fin su ansiedad por aquella carta puede más que ella y termina caminando detrás de él hasta la elegante sala.

Darien se detiene frente a la mesa de la sala y mira a su misteriosa acompañante.

-Me alegra que esta casa vuelva a tener el gusto de tu presencia luego de seis años, aún recuerdo aquella noche, era igual a esta, con luna llena, un 24 de Junio, las nueve de la noche, tu y yo solos…-dice él evocando un pasado que evidentemente le es muy dulce rememorar, ella por el contrario parece muy alterada y juega nerviosamente con sus dedos en la pequeña bolsa negra que lleva en sus manos.

-¿Quieres solo darme la carta?.-apremia la rubia. Darien sonríe.

-Está sobre la mesa, tómala tú.-añade él y despreocupadamente se acerca a la cantina y sirve unas copas, la rubia camina hacia la mesa y sus ojos azules se topan aterrados con los papeles en que destaca la elegante caligrafía del millonario, que están debajo de un revólver, horrorizada se hace hacia atrás…

-¿Es esto una broma?.-dice Serena aterrada, Darien sonriente se acerca a ella con dos copas de Whisky.

-¿Una broma princesa?...yo no hago bromas, dijiste que tu mayor deseo era que me decidiera a cumplir mis amenazas de suicidio y lo hice, dijiste que por vez primera hiciera algo por los demás quitándome de en medio y lo haré, dijiste que hiciera la carta y la hice, todo lo que me pedías , con tal de que vinieras a casa, mira la carta, puedes leerla, es lo usual…"No se culpe a nadie de mi muerte" etcétera…-añade el joven con naturalidad.-tampoco olvidé retractarme de la anterior carta que dirigí a sus maridos, tómala y convéncete- Serena lo mira con un mundo de ira en sus ojos, entonces se decide y con mano temblorosa aparta el revólver y mira las hojas, las lee rápidamente.

-No tiene tu firma.-dice ella mirando desconfiada a su anfitrión.

-Claro que no la tiene aún, pero la tendrá, el sobre posee los timbres postales y está listo para ser enviado al correo, solo por ese pequeño detalle, la firma.-insiste él deletreando las últimas palabras con una calma que exaspera a la mujer.

-¡Entonces firma que no tengo toda la noche!-apremia Serena y buscando en su pequeño bolso extrae un bolígrafo que alarga al millonario.

-No quiero aun, tengo toda la noche princesa, aunque solo quiero una hora, una simple hora como aquel 24 de Junio, es todo lo que pido de ti, una hora de tu vida conmigo, luego firmaré, te irás y cumpliré mi promesa de acabar con mi vida inútil y vacía.-ofrece el joven, ella lo mira furiosa.

-¡No lo haré!....esto no es un juego y lo sabes, ¡firma!…-apremia Serena.

-Si de igual modo el resultado será el mismo princesa, ¿No tengo derecho a esperar como última gracia de ti una hora?.-ofrece él una copa.-hasta a los condenados a muerte se les concede una gracia final, yo lo estoy, así que, esa es la gracia que pido, una hora a tu lado y firmaré.-decide él alargándole una copa a la mujer, ella duda, pero sabe que no tiene más remedio y aún contra su voluntad toma la copa.-buena decisión princesa.-Serena toma la copa con avidez, de un solo golpe y mira atentamente al apuesto hombre que delante de ella la contempla con aquel fuego en la mirada que siempre y a su pesar de todas las barreras que el decoro y la decencia la habían ayudado a construir, la hace estremecer; deja la copa en la mesa y encara al hombre.

_Te quiero con amor, sin tolerancias,  
midiendo el universo con tu nombre  
y el vacío estelar con tus distancias…_

-Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo lo que haces Darien, no tienes derecho a torturarme de esta forma, sabes el enorme esfuerzo que me ha costado acceder a esta entrevista, solo vine por la carta y por mi libertad, ¡¿Sabes la angustia y el miedo que tengo ahora de estar aquí?!.-implora la rubia con sus ojos azules suplicantes sujetando al joven de la solapa del saco negro.- por favor Darien, ten piedad de mi, firma ya y déjame ir…-una chispa de rabia atraviesa las pupilas del millonario y de un movimiento brusco toma a Serena de las muñecas con fuerza.

-¡Piedad! ¡Hablas de piedad tú! ¡Hablas tú de sufrimiento!.-ironiza él y a su pesar, Serena tiembla ante este exabrupto del impulsivo hombre.-¿Tienes idea de cuánto dolor y cuanto sufrimiento ha albergado en mi corazón desde aquella noche en que te tuve y no te tuve? ¿Sabes acaso de qué forma tan cruel padecía mi alma esperándote cada 24 de Junio durante seis años?...¡Lo sabes acaso!.-espeta con furia Darien, ella lo enfrenta con la mirada y se deshace del contacto sobando sus lastimadas muñecas, esto lo hace reaccionar.

-Creo recordar que tu siempre te gozabas en decir que no tenías sentimientos, desde que te conozco lo has dicho, no crees en el amor ni en cualquier cosas que no sea el placer, creo que eso que dices es una gran mentira, tu jamás haz sentido nada parecido, lo que te duele es solo tu orgullo herido, porque lo que en verdad tienes es una envidia terrible a todos los que tenemos lo que tú no, ¡Por eso inventaste esa mentira sobre Mina y Rei! ¡Por eso te atreviste a enviar esa carta infame y llena de mentiras a sus esposos y a Diamante, para perdernos, para arruinar nuestras vidas y nuestros matrimonios!-lanza la rubia molesta, el apuesto hombre de traje negro ríe con una risa estridente, sarcástica y terrible sentándose en el brazo del mueble, esa risa exaspera a Serena, siente un odio terrible recorrer su cuerpo y unos deseos incontenibles de lanzarse al cuello de aquel hombre que ha amenazado la seguridad de su matrimonio y del matrimonio de sus amigas, retorcerlo con furia, su corazón late terriblemente dudando entre salir de aquella maldita casa o quedarse y luchar por aquella confesión que le devolvería su vida, esa vida por la que tanto luchó…

-Creo de verdad Serena querida que tu ingenuidad es digna de risa ¿Aún crees que tus dos amigas son inocentes?...lo que dije en esa carta es verdad parte por parte, yo me he acostado con las tres.-dice él con cinismo, Serena le lanza una terrible bofetada llena de ira, Darien solo sonríe.

-¡Eres un monstruos terrible y aberrante Darien Shields!.-añade molesta la rubia.-¡El mundo se librará de una alimaña ponzoñosa cuando mueras!.-jura ella.

-Tienes razón es eso Serena querida, soy todo lo que dices, lo soy y aún soy peor, pero además de eso, hay una verdad muy grande que en esta, que tú has decidido sea la última hora de mi vida debo confesarte.-dice él y se acerca a la mujer, Serena se hace hacia atrás horrorizada, hasta que se topa con la pared, se da cuenta de que no tiene salida, el brazo del atractivo millonario le impide huir, sus los ojos azules y asustados se cruzan con las lacerantes pupilas de Darien que la contemplan como un lobo que ha encontrado a su presa.-a la única que he amado de verdad es a ti…-dice él con tanta veracidad en su voz que si Serena no supiera el tipo de hombre que es le habría resultado muy fácil creerle.

-Tú no amas, tu solo envidias, siempre has envidiado a Diamante porque él tiene lo que tú no puedes tener, porque es mi marido, porque tenemos el hogar y los hijos que tu haz despreciado siempre por vivir tu vida de libertad, y solo me ves como eso, un objeto más que quitarle a quien dices es tu amigo.-añade ella y de un movimiento brusco retira el brazo del hombre y camina hacia la mesa tomando la carta.-firma ya…-apremia con sus pupilas lacerantes y airadas mirando a Darien.-¿O acaso todos tus alardes sobre el suicidio y lo vacía de la vida eran solo eso?..arranques de un pintor frustrado…-se burla ella caminando hacia el comedor con la carta en su mano, Darien la sigue hipnotizado por la visión de la mujer delante de él, odia admitirlo pero Serena Black es la única mujer en el mundo que logra alterarlo a extremos como ese…

_Te quiero sin renuncias, toda mía,  
como el amanecer que no tolera  
que le quiten un átomo del día…_

-No lo eran princesa, antes de ti todo en esta vida me hastiaba, nada me llenaba, ni el lujo, ni la fama ni las mujeres, y tienes razón en eso, lo que hice con tus amigas era solo por el mero placer de destruir lo que no podía tener, sus matrimonios perfectos, su aparente felicidad, su falsa moral, su ominosa y decadente posición social…-se burla Darien.-al principio pensé en hacer lo mismo contigo, conozco a Diamante desde que íbamos en la universidad, y siempre me burlaba de sus sueños románticos de conocer a su princesa, casarse y ser aburridamente felices, hasta el momento en que nos volvimos a ver y me presentó a su esposa…tú…-dice él acercándose y tomando el brazo de Serena que molesta se retira de su contacto.-por alguna razón; tú eras diferente, el ver la forma en que amabas a Diamante, como vivías esa felicidad que yo jamás quise para mi vida, a su lado, luego cuando tuviste a tu hija…me llenaba de…ira…-

-Lo sabía…siempre lo supe, le dije a Diamante que no me gustaba tu amistad, pero claro que jamás me tomó en serio, el célebre empresario y artista Darien Shields, era un honor que frecuentara la casa y fuera parte de nuestro círculo social, en cierta forma me siento culpable de haber sido la causa de que conocieras a Mina y a Rei, de que nos hayas metido a las tres en esta maldita pesadilla…

-Es irónico querida.-dice Darien sentándose en la mesa y abriendo las charolas que su mayordomo dejó mostrando la sabrosa cena.-el mundo se escandaliza con la verdad y aplaude la mentira, mientras todo esto quedó en el anonimato nadie se molestaba, yo podía acudir a las reuniones en casa de la honorable familia Black, tomar una copa con Zafiro, jugar cartas con Yaten o ajedrez con Diamante, quizá debatir sobre cine clásico con las tres esposas de mis amigos sin que nadie se escandalice, entonces me decido un día a poner fin a la mentira y escribo esa carta en que confieso la verdad, uno de los pocos actos de mi vida que han sido sinceros, y ocurre una catástrofe como esta, por eso, odio la vida en esta sociedad hipócrita.-añade el joven y tranquilamente sirve otra copa de vino tinto.

-No puedo creer que digas eso, la carta que enviaste a Diamante es una infamia, ¿Sabes en qué posición nos dejas a nosotras?...¿Sabes lo que he tenido que hacer para que él se calme y no venga directo a matarte?.-añade Serena ofendida.

-Lo hubieras dejado hacerlo y nos ahorraríamos el trámite.-decide Darien.

-No podía… por más que desee verte muerto, no podría dejar que Diamante te matara, no vale la pena que por tu miserable vida pasara el resto de sus días en la cárcel, así que decidí arreglar esto a mi modo, solo por ello accedí a esta entrevista, así que deja de hacer gala de tu egoísmo y firma esto.-apremia Serena poniendo en la mesa la carta, Darien sonríe.

-El egoísmo es la esencia de un alma noble, y yo por mas abominable que te parezca, soy un alma noble, he dicho la verdad más grande de mi vida a mis amigos.

-¡Pues no voy a permitir que arruines mi matrimonio, ni el de mis amigas!...firmarás y me iré ahora mismo, luego veremos si tienes las agallas de cumplir tus alardes y te quitas tu miserable vida por ti mismo como has presumido siempre.-lanza Serena.

-Calma princesa, creo que mi última voluntad fue una hora, no han pasado sino veinte minutos, así que…¿Porqué no te sientas y cenamos?... -¿Prefieres entrada o solamente plato fuerte?.-aquel hombre habla con una calma total.

-No caeré en tus juegos otra vez Darien, ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que esto es una vil trampa?...las rosas rojas, la misma cena, pero si creías que atraída por tu mentira iba a caer de nuevo en tus redes, ¡te equivocas!.-

-¿Trampa?....me subestimas cariño, únicamente es nostalgia; como vez, guardo en mi memoria todo detalle de ese 24 de Junio, velas, vino tinto, salmón ahumado…-enumera él, la chica lo fulmina con la mirada y molesta avanza hacia la ventana que da al jardín y la abre, necesita aire, siente que se sofoca, ante esa situación horrible, el miedo a acudir a la casa de Darien se mezcla con el ansia de verse libre de aquella acusación que había puesto en peligro su felicidad al lado de Diamante, y más que nada, el miedo de sí misma, de no ser fuerte, como sucedió hace seis años en que por un momento de debilidad cedió a los asedios de aquel millonario amigo de su marido…la suma de todo aquello la sofoca y la ahoga. Darien se limita a contemplarla mientras se sirve un poco de salmón, lo corta lentamente, con elegancia lo lleva a su boca, una sonrisa de triunfo se dibuja en sus labios -¿Estás sufriendo, verdad?- pregunta él, la mirada de Serena esta cargada de odio.

-Si es así, no creo que te importe, pero ya que te empeñas en saberlo, sí, estoy padeciendo la tortura más grande de mi vida al estar obligada a ser un juguete de tus malditos caprichos de artista frustrado y millonario egoísta.-lanza Serena mientras el aire nocturno que entra por la ventana mueve sus cabellos.

-Puedes irte cuando desees.-sigue Darien comiendo con tranquilidad.

-¡Sin la carta y la certeza de verte muerto!, ¡jamás!-habla con decisión la rubia.-¡haría cualquier cosa por defender a mi familia!-sigue ella, Darien solo se levanta de la mesa, limpia su boca con la servilleta y se encamina hacia ella, al verlo acercarse, todos los sentidos de ella se encienden en una mezcla de atracción, miedo y duda.

_Te quiero con razón o contra ella,  
como el acantilado indiferente  
al mar que lo acaricia o que lo estrella…_

Hasta ese momento extremo en que se haya a solas en la mansión Shields, Serena Black jamás supo porqué aquel 24 de Junio una fuerza mayor la empujó a estar con Darien…era cierto que siempre le pareció atractivo, interesante, con ese aire de Casanova, de hombre de mundo, atrayente y maravilloso, un pintor famoso, un millonario que vivía la vida de bohemio, un excelente compañero para todo, desde ir a una exposición de arte o a un concierto de la filarmónica, hasta una tarde de copas…y además era amigo de su marido, intentó al principio ignorar aquellas muestras de atracción que el millonario dejaba salir en las reuniones de amigos, los destellos en sus ojos, las miradas, el retener su mano en el saludo más tiempo del necesario, las indirectas, los pequeños apartes y las galanterías, ella amaba a Diamante, tenía una hija de él, una posición social que le había costado obtener y la cual no iba a perder por los coqueteos de un tipo como Shields, ella sabía lo que se contaba del millonario en sociedad, el mismo Darien en sus charlas se burlaba del amor y de la vida, presumía de sus conquistas de una sola noche, diciendo que solo tenía sentido el placer momentáneo de los sentidos y que los sentimientos eran basura…era tan irritante, la antítesis de lo que ella amaba, tan diferente a Diamante…y sin embargo tan terriblemente atractivo; Serena esta petrificada hasta que él llega a su lado.

-Mirando la luna igual que aquella noche, tampoco lo olvido…-dice Darien tomándola de los hombros, ella se estremece bajo aquel contacto, pero no lo evita, ya que las súplicas, las ironías y las amenazas no han dado resultado, probará algo más.

-Darien…, ya he usado todos los recursos, no me tortures más, firma esa carta y déjame ir ya.-suplica llorosa aquella mujer mirándolo de frente, él la mira también y sonríe.

-¿Tanto estás dispuesta a hacer por salvar tu matrimonio?.-irónico él.

-¡Lo que sea!, Diamante y mi hija son lo que más amo en mi vida, por ellos haría lo que sea.-confiesa Serena con decisión que provoca una nueva sonrisa del millonario.

-Mientes.-dice con firmeza.-no amas a Diamante, lo sé, jamás habría insistido contigo si no lo tuviera cierto, tu Serena eres una mujer fuerte, ardiente y pasional, no puedes amar a alguien tan aburrido y estúpido como Diamante Black, tú no eres la perfecta esposa, la mujer recatada y elegante de los tés de sociedad, ni la madre abnegada de una niña, ¡No!…la verdadera Serena no es esa máscara que te has puesto delante de todos, yo supe descubrir tu verdadera personalidad debajo de las apariencias, a la verdadera mujer que esa noche hace seis años se despojó de su disfraz de perfección y fue mía…-añade Darien sujetándola de los hombros con fuerza y subyugándola con su mirada penetrante, ella siente que desfallecerá ante este contacto y la fuerza de los ojos azules que le decían verdades que ella se negaba en confesarse.

-¡Qué es lo que quieres de mí Darien Shields!.-ya totalmente dominada ella.

-Te lo diré, quiero que aquí, delante de la luna que una vez nos contempló en esta casa hace seis años, confieses que aquel 24 de Junio, aunque sea una hora, aunque sea unos momentos, me amaste a mí con todos mis defectos y con todo lo que soy, que esa noche fuiste mía totalmente, mía como la verdadera Serena, y no como la correcta señora Black, con toda la libertad que te daban mis besos, mis caricias.-añade él acercando su boca al oído de la rubia y susurrando cada palabra con aquella pasión que estremecía las fibras más ocultas del alma de Serena, y disparaba olas de debilidad por todo su cuerpo, Darien la miró ahora con intensidad y lo que debía pasar pasó; el hombre aprisionó los labios de la rubia contra los suyos con la desesperación y la fuerza de aquella pasión que hacía que Serena recordara porqué aquella noche ella cedió, porqué aquel instante ella fue suya por completo, porqué Darien Shields la había dominado, porqué había mandado al demonio solo por una hora todos los convencionalismos, eran aquellos labios tan por completo intoxicantes, la presencia de aquel hombre que la devoraba con su pasión, tan subyugante, que ella no podía sino solo dejarse llevar…

_Te quiero con pasión, como el gitano  
a quien le brilla el alma en la pupila  
y el filo de la sangre entre la mano…_

Cuando los dos se separaron por falta de aire, ella llorosa recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Darien, y este la abrazó con fuerza, el viento movía las blancas cortinas y la luna alargaba la silueta de los dos reflejada en el suelo del lugar.

-Dímelo Serena…- el hombre pide casi en un susurro.-dímelo por favor…-

-Darien yo…- ella duda en confesarlo.- no sé porqué siento esto por ti…es algo…más fuerte que yo, algo que me confunde; entre el odio y una terrible atracción, no sé lo que es…-

-Me basta con eso.-dice él.-escucha esto Serena, olvidemos todo lo que pasó entre los dos y vámonos lejos, donde podamos amaros sin que a nadie le importe, en donde puedas ser mía y solo mía para siempre, donde te pueda tener y sentir que vale la pena estar vivo.-suplica él, Serena al momento de escucharlo decir aquello se separa de sus brazos con brusquedad.

-¿Así que es solo eso?...¿Tu egoísmo de nuevo?...Ahora entiendo todo…, tu no me amas, tu no amas a nadie, mas que a ti mismo, ahora he sido yo el objeto de tu obsesión, la de conseguir lo que jamás has tenido por no tener el valor de alcanzarlo por ti mismo; eso hacías esa noche, en que te querías cubrir con el espejismo de un falso amor , que solo es amor a ti mismo.-molesta Serena.-si querías saber la verdad para darme la carta, entonces te la diré sin importar mi dignidad, ni todo lo que deba vencer…¡Si he estado enamorada de ti desde el día en que te conocí! ¿Si eso es lo que tu maldito orgullo de hombre necesita saber?, ¡así es! ¡Sin importar el monstruo que seas te amo!.-lanza ella y de inmediato huye de nuevo hacia la sala de la mansión, él se ha quedado un momento petrificado ante la confesión, y luego corre tras ella alcanzándola en la sala, la toma del brazo y la obliga a mirarlo.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste jamás?.

-Porque sé es un espejismo, que por arriba de esa pobre verdad, que es mi mayor vergüenza, está mi deber de madre y esposa, mi dignidad que vale más que tú y que yo.-lanza Serena, Darien la mira molesto, la sujeta del brazo y la jala hacia él sujetándola de la cintura.

-No me resigno a ello…tú debes ser mía.-él intenta besarla a la fuerza, pero la rubia horrorizada se revuelve en sus brazos, con la mano libre toma el revólver que descansa en la mesa de la sala y apunta con él al pecho de Darien, el hombre al sentir el frió del arma se retira y la suelta, ella lo mira furiosa, con su mano enguanta sujeta el arma y su dedo nervioso juega con el gatillo.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme o te mato!.-espera llena de furia Serena. El hombre sonríe acercándose a ella de nuevo con firmeza aún pesar del arma.

-¡Entonces hazlo Serena!, ¿No es eso lo que deseas que haga? ¿No es mi muerte y esa carta lo que más deseas en el universo?...lo que te hará libre, lo que te ayudará a recuperar tu vida perfecta…¡dispara ya!.-anima el joven mirándola con fiereza y de improviso sujeta también el arma, por un momento los ojos azules de ambos se cruzan desafiantes, el arma se mueve erráticamente jalada por los dos en una lucha terrible y constante, Serena no sabe exactamente qué es lo que desea, pero sabe que no puede perder esta batalla, Darien por su parte lucha jalando el arma con la misma fuerza que un condenado a muerte que realiza su último intento de vivir, el peligro se huele en el aire, en sus respiraciones agitadas, en el sudor que corre pos sus frentes, es una batalla de orgullos y de decisiones, y alguien debe ganar, y el otro perder…

_Te quiero con violencia y desespero,  
como quiere el marino en la tormenta  
el áncora remota de un lucero…_

El atronador sonido de un disparo resuena en la mansión Shields, en medio de la sala el hombre de traje negro y la mujer rubia se miran uno al otro, tranquila e irónica la mirada de Darien, totalmente aterrorizada la mirada de Serena, el arma cae pesadamente al suelo y entonces los dos se separan un poco, Serena lleva sus manos a su abdomen… totalmente aterrada se hace hacia atrás.

-No debiste jugar con el arma princesa.-dice Darien que se halla frente a ella con esa misma sonrisa de burla de siempre, y entonces él cae de rodillas en el suelo, tiene una herida en el estómago de la que brota la sangre, la rubia lo contempla totalmente incapaz de articular palabra asustada de lo que ha pasado.-el destino siempre cobra presa de quien más ha jugado con él, y ese…era yo…-añade él, Serena se hace atrás horrorizada, entonces el joven herido se acerca a la mesa y toma el bolígrafo, con sus últimas fuerzas acerca su mano a la hoja y plasma en ella su firma, luego clava sus ojos azules en los de la mujer rubia delante de él.-te amo Serena, y me voy feliz porque sé que tu me amas igual…o más que yo a ti…ahora…tienes…tu…libertad…-añade y cae pesadamente al suelo en medio de la sala de la mansión, Serena entonces siente el deseo imperioso de salir corriendo de allí, llega a la entrada, toma su abrigo y se lo pone, toma la manija de la puerta, pero antes de salir recuerda el motivo por el cual accedió a acudir a esa terrible cita, así que venciendo su miedo y su repulsión, se acerca a la mesa, toma la carta y el sobre, y sale de la mansión Shields.

_Te quiero contra todo y contra todos  
sin medir el amor ni el sacrificio  
y sin buscar esguinces ni recodos…_

La mujer de vestido negro atraviesa el patio de la mansión y luego abre la reja, sale a la calle y camina con paso nervioso hasta llegar a un parque público cercano, junto a una fuente hay un buzón, tomando la carta la cierra y la mete en el buzón, luego incapaz de contenerse más, con su corazón palpitando aceleradamente se sienta en el borde de la fuente de aquel parque, la oscuridad y el silencio invaden su alma, las cosas han pasado con tanta rapidez que aún no las asimila por completo, el hombre que representaba para ella una amenaza, el hombre que odiaba y que temía y que…amaba…estaba muerto en la sala de su mansión, eso era lo que ella le había exigido por teléfono, que acabara con su vida y pusiera fin a esa burla que en un arranque de ebriedad, de locura, o simplemente por deseo de torturarla, le hizo confesar a Diamante lo que había ocurrido entre ellos hace seis años, y lo que después deliberadamente él mismo provocó con las dos mejores amigas de Serena…en unos días más, en que la noticia del "suicidio" de Darien Shields llegara a los medios, también llegaría a manos de su marido esa carta en que él mismo se retractaba de lo anterior; y con ello, recuperaría su libertad, su posición, su estatus, su vida…ella debía estar feliz por eso…pero…no podía estarlo del todo, en esa última hora de su vida ella había vivido momentos angustiantes y terribles, soportado burlas, luchado contra sus más oscuras pasiones y deseos, y al final había obtenido el premio por el cual fue a aquella mansión, él estaba muerto, ella ahora tenía toda su vida para ser…¿Feliz?...

_Te quiero con temblor, con la entereza  
de no haber conocido la sonrisa  
de quien entrega el alma por flaqueza…_

-Así es Darien Shields, seré feliz, aunque esa felicidad sea fingida, aunque todo lo que pasó me recuerde a ti, es el precio que debo pagar por ese momento de debilidad hace seis años, vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo que el único hombre que he amado, él único capaz de hacerme sentir, vibrar, desear, y pecar en contra de todo lo que creía, el único con quien fui realmente yo misma hace seis años, se llevó el secreto de mis sentimientos a la tumba…puedes ser feliz Darien, porque hasta la tumba tu maldito orgullo ha sido satisfecho.-ahora copiosas lágrimas ruedan por sus ojos.-te amo…tienes razón y la tuviste siempre, te amo…pero quizá amo mas mi propia seguridad, así que estamos a mano, porque también yo, soy una egoísta.-acaba la señora Black limpiándose las lágrimas, luego atraviesa el parque hasta el sitio en que la espera un elegante Mercedes negro con un chofer uniformado la esperaba, abre la portezuela, ella entra y después el conductor.

-A casa Tamaki.-dice la mujer rubia.

-Como ordene señora Black.-termina el hombre arrancando el auto, las últimas palabras resuenan en la mente de Serena con doloroso eco, "Señora Black"…¿Habría valido la pena todo aquello por seguirlo siendo? Una parte de ella le dice que no, y que esa condena la padecerá con justicia…dentro de la mansión, el cadáver sin vida de Darien Shields tirado en un charco de sangre, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que si no se tratase de un cadáver sería una sonrisa…¿Feliz?...por irónico que pareciera, era verdad, solo en el momento de su muerte, ese hombre que lo había tenido todo y a la vez nada, había sido feliz…

_Te quiero con furor, como mereces,  
montando guardia al pie de tu cariño,  
dispuesto a dar la vida una y mil veces.*_

_*Poema "Egoísmo de Amor" de Jorge Robledo Ortiz._

**EDICION: Malkav**

**-Gracias Marcia amiga por ayudarme y editarme, SALVE MALKAV-**

**NOTAS FINALES: Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para todos mis amigos Cangrejitos, se que yo jamás en mi vida había escrito un Serena-Darien, y que dije que jamás lo haría, pero creo que es como una especie de virus H1SM1 (SM por Sailor Moon) y muchos de los chicos cáncer aman a Serena (sigo sin entender porqué) así que como Ustedes son mis mejores amigos hago el sacrificio más grande de mi vida, venzo mis negativas y aquí lo tienen…**

**Claro está que ya que me torturé haciendo esto debía tener algo de LADO OSCURO, una vez vi la parte final de una película de Arturo de Córdova (un actor de la época de oro del cine mexicano) que jamás supe cómo se llamó, solo vi los últimos 10 minutos, y era algo similar a esto, así que cuando la vi pensé…¡Es Maravilloso! ¿Porqué no hacer un fic así?...claro que cambié y adapté muchas cosas para que fuera algo mas angustiante, pero confieso que ni los personajes ni la idea son del todo míos, si algún día averiguo como se llama la película lo pondré aquí.**

**Bueno no tengo más que decir, Alex onii san sabes que te adoro, espero te haya gustado este Darien y el regalo te haga feliz, Camarada Tortoise, amix del alma, ojala me redima de todos los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar con mis argumentos de odio a Serena, la sigo detestando, pero procuraré hacerla más tolerable en los fics, jajaja…no te creas, sabes que te adoro, va con todo mi cariño a mi mejor amiga; Camarada Tiger, Marta, tu habilidad para plasmar emociones al ser la reina del Dramatismo me inspiró a hacer esto, feliz cumple amix, agradezco cada día a la vida el tener una amiga tan talentosa como tú y te dedico este fic…¡Feliz Cumpleaños Alex, Susy y Martis!**

**¡Gracias a los demás lectores y no me apedreen, juro que no escribiré mas Serena-Darien a no ser claro que sean…¡Del Lado Oscuro!....jajaja…¡Gran Kami lo que hace uno por sus amigos!…=(…**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli, Lady Phoenix… "Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras y siempre letales, somos las damas del lado oscuro" ¡Saludos a las Kunoichis que pasen por aquí! ¡9no1!**


End file.
